


Untold Truths

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan-centric. Morgan finds out that his cousin, one he hadn't spoke to in a long time is in a coma. He then brings her to live with him in Quantico where he learns the truth of why she was in the coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphicness and abuse

Derek pulled himself into the bullpen early Wednesday morning. He felt like crap and knew he probably looked like it too, no matter how much he tried to make himself look presentable. He sighed; it had been a long time since he had had nightmares all night preventing him from sleeping.

"Morning, Morgan," Reid greeted brightly as he headed into the break room.

"Morning, Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he got his coffee and headed to his desk.

"You look like shit. Late night?" Prentiss asked in lieu of a greeting.

Morgan just grunted as he picked up a file. Prentiss shook her head and went back to her own file. Morgan sighed as he signed off on the file and picked up another one. He was well into his third file when his desk phone rang.

"Morgan," he said picking it up and listened for a minute before frowning. "Whoa, mama, slow down. Why are you calling me at work?"

" _Derek, its Toni. She's in the hospital in a coma,"_ Fran said.

"What?! What the hell happened?" he asked ignoring the looks he got from Prentiss and Reid.

" _I don't know. Barbara asked me to meet her at the hospital and this is what I found when I got here. I'm sorry for calling you at work, but I knew you'd want to know."_

Morgan sighed, "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

Morgan ignored him as he headed toward Hotch's office and knocked on the open door.

"Hotch."

Hotch looked up, "Morgan, come in."

Morgan stepped into the office, "Hotch, I need to take a couple weeks off. My mother called and there' been a family emergency and I really need to head home to Chicago."

Hotch nodded, "Of course. I'll take care of everything."

Morgan nodded, "Thanks. I'll explain when I get back."

Hotch nodded and Morgan headed back to his desk and began to clear it to go home. Both Prentiss and Reid looked up.

"What's going on?" Reid asked again.

"Family emergency," Morgan replied before picking up his bag and heading out of the bullpen.

As he headed home Derek shook his head and sighed. He hadn't heard from Toni since she went off to college. The last time they had seen each other was just as she was leaving to go to college. He remembered how he had tried to convince her to go to college in Quantico, but she refused and decided to go to college close to home. This was just before he started working at the BAU two years ago. He hadn't heard from her since then. He remembered a few months prior when he tried to call her and he found her cellphone was off.

He sighed again as he entered his apartment and was greeted by Clooney.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Derek ended up booking the next available flight which wasn't until Thursday at 11am causing him to get to Chicago by the afternoon. He rented a car and headed straight for the hospital. He found his cousin's room and opened the door. His gut clenched at the sight of his baby cousin. Bruises covered her face, she had a black eye, her right arm was in a sling, her left leg was in a cast and there were probably more he didn't know about.

"Derek?"

Derek turned to face his mother and aunt. They both stood and hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Barbara shook her head, "I don't know. I got a call last week from a nurse telling me my daughter was here."

Derek frowned, "She's been here a week and no one told me?"

"We thought it best to wait and find out what happened before calling you," Barbara explained.

Derek narrowed his eyes at his aunt and shook his head.

"Besides," Fran spoke, "We weren't sure if you were on a case or not."

"Still should've called me," Derek muttered before he sighed and walked over to his cousin. "Baby, its Derek, please wake up for me. I need my girl."

There was no response. Derek looked at his mother and aunt, "Why don't you guys go home and get some sleep?"

Fran nodded and led Barbara out of the room. Derek waited until the door shut behind them to turn back to the bed and pulled up a chair and sat it next to the bed.

"Toni, what happened to you?"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Baby, I know you're worried but you need to sleep," Fran said.

Derek sighed. It has been two weeks since he had gotten to Chicago and seen his baby cousin in the coma. Two weeks of constant visits where he would talk to her and encourage her to wake up, but still received no response. The doctors said that she might never wake up and he wanted her to prove them wrong.

"I can't mama," he said sitting on the couch.

Derek sighed again. Fran frowned. She knew her son had a hard time sleeping and it started again last week. She could hear him at night working out in his room until he probably passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"Have you seen a doctor?" she asked frowning lightly.

Desiree chuckled, "What's the matter? You're job turning you into an insomniac or something?"

Derek growled and before she knew it, Desiree was pinned against the wall, "I'm not an insomniac," he gritted.

Desiree looked at her brother in shock. Fran sighed, "Derek, let Desi go. Have you seen a doctor?" she reiterated.

Derek released Desiree, who still stared at Derek in shock, and shook his head, "I did. They said all they could do was prescribe me sleeping pills and I refuse."

Just then the phone rang and Fran answered it talking briefly before hanging up and looking at her children.

"That was Barbara. She said that Toni's awake."

They nodded and the four of them headed to the hospital. They found Barbara and Wendell, Toni's stepfather, sitting by the bed talking softly to her. Wendell looked up and smiled, going over to them.

"Derek, long time no see, how's work treating you?"

"Fine," Derek shrugged he said heading over to the bed.

Wendell frowned but let them see Toni. The women rushed over and fussed over her and Derek stayed back for a minute until Toni spotted Derek and held her good arm out to him. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Baby."

"De," she whispered.

"Shh, don't talk honey," he said softly.

For some reason unknown to any of them, Toni burst into tears. Barbara tried to console her daughter but couldn't and Derek noticed how Toni flinched away from Wendell. Derek sighed and decided to take over. He moved closer to Toni and put a hand on her arm.

"Baby, hey, it's okay," he said before moving completely on the bed and enveloped her in his arms carefully, "I'm here, shh. You're okay."

It took a minute, but Toni's cries eventually subsided. Barbara looked at Derek. She knew Toni and Derek had been close, but she never knew how close. No one did.

"So when will she be free to go?" Sarah asked.

"Her doctor said tomorrow," Wendell replied.

Derek's phone rang and he briefly glanced at the caller ID and saw Penelope's name. He sighed. He knew she wanted to know what was going on and when he'd be home. Derek shook his head and ignored the call. His main focus was his cousin. The group stayed around most of the day talking with her, feeding her and just hanging around. The entire time Derek could tell something was bothering Toni but he didn't know what. He had his suspicions about some things, like when that guy came to the hospital but Toni refused to see him.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Derek found the chance to finally talk to his cousin a few days after her release from the hospital when he decided to take her out for lunch. He opened the car door and helped her out and watched her hobble using the crutches.

"Getting pretty good on those crutches, Baby," he grinned.

He helped her inside the restaurant and to the table where he pulled out the chair for her. Toni smiled her first genuine smile since her release, "Thanks."

It had been hell all over again at home and as much as she wanted to talk to Derek, she didn't want to bring his mood down. Their waiter came and they ordered.

Derek eyed her and grinned, "So, I have an idea I'd like to share," he said.

Toni opened her mouth to answer but just then the waiter returned with their drinks. Toni took a sip of her lemonade, "Okay."

"How would you like to come live with me in Virginia?" he asked sipping his Pepsi watching her reaction.

Toni stared at Derek with her mouth opened wide, "Are you serious?"

The waitress brought their food and when he had left Derek nodded, "Very. I mean why not? It's clear you don't like being here, so let's change. Come with me to Virginia."

Toni put her head down and blinked back tears, "Derek…"

Derek shook his head, "Baby, this isn't the time or place to talk about what happened to you. Just come with me to Virginia."

Toni took a bite of food, swallowed, and looked down again, "I don't wanna be a burden. I know you have a stressful job."

Derek shook his head, "You won't be. The only issue is your school."

"I dropped out," Toni said quietly.

"Toni," Derek groaned. "Why?"

"Didn't like it," she mumbled.

Derek sighed. He knew it was more than that but like he said he wouldn't push, "Fine, we'll get you into a better one."

"Promise, Tiger?"

Derek nodded, "Promise, Baby."

Toni smiled, "Okay. Let's do it."

Derek smiled. After that they finished their lunch and talked about the things that had been going on since they saw each other last. Toni, of course left some things out.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After Derek took Toni to lunch, he brought her back to his mother's place and asked his aunt Barbara to meet them there. He told his family about his plans of having Toni live with him in Quantico. Fran thought it was a nice idea. It took some convincing, but eventually Barbara gave in and agreed. They stayed a few extra days to let Toni pack up her belongings that she wanted to take and whatever couldn't fit her mother said she'd ship to her.

That Thursday, Derek was finally on his way home and his cousin was right next to him. He knew there wa going to be a slew of questions from Penelope when she picked them up from the airport, and more waiting for him when he went into the office.

"Tiger?"

"Hm?" Derek asked looking over at his cousin.

"When's the last time you slept?" Toni asked.

"I started being able to sleep again two nights ago," he replied.

Toni shook her head, "And doctors told you nothing right?"

Derek nodded. Once the plane landed, they exited and Derek headed over to the baggage area to claim their bags and they headed out to meet Penelope.

"There you are my delectable God of Thunder," Penelope said heading toward them. "Who's this?"

"Penelope, this is my cousin Toni. Toni, this is Penelope, my co-worker and good friend."

Toni nodded and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Penelope smiled, "Likewise," she said leading them to Esther, her car.

She dropped them off at Derek's apartment telling him that Clooney missed him and that he had a lot of explaining to do in the morning. Derek helped Toni into his apartment and almost got run down by Clooney. After getting him settled and giving Toni a tour of the apartment, he helped her get situated in the guest bedroom and called both his mother and aunt to let them know they were home.

"You hungry?" Derek asked as they sat on the couch.

Toni shook her head and snuggled up to Derek the best way her casted arm and leg would allow. Derek wanted to ask her about what happened, but knew it wasn't the right time.

"You okay with staying in the apartment by yourself tomorrow or you wanna come with me?"

Toni shrugged, "I'll be okay I guess. You won't be long right?"

Derek shook his head, "If we don't have a case, then I'll be home around five."

Toni nodded, "Okay."

Eventually Derek made them something to eat and after cleaning up, they sat on the couch watching some chick-flick movie that Toni had chosen. Once it was bedtime, Derek unembarrassingly helped her into her night clothes. He bid her good night and headed to his bedroom. He lay in bed thinking about Toni and how happy and worried he was that she was here. He tried not to stress too much about it as he really didn't wanna have a panic attack.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Derek woke Toni around 7:30 to tell her he was leaving and to see if she had changed her mind.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Go to work Tiger."

Derek kissed her forehead, "I won't be long. I put both my number in your phone last night in case you need anything."

Toni nodded, "Love you, Tiger."

"Love you too, Baby."

Derek grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out. As soon as Derek left, Toni hobbled to the door and locked it before glancing at Clooney who was asleep on the rug.

"Guess it's just us boy. I know I'm taking over your space but in time you'll get used to me being here."

Clooney opened one eye and looked at Toni before closing his eye again causing Toni to laugh.

"Alright, I can take a hint."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Morgan headed into the office only to get run over by Garcia.

"Three week you were gone! And who is that girl you brought with you? I want answers Derek Morgan," Garcia said.

"And you'll get them mama, just as soon as I talk to Hotch," Morgan chuckled softly.

Garcia huffed but let him go. Morgan headed to Hotch's office and knocked on the open door before stepping inside.

"Morgan, welcome back. We were getting a bit worried," Hotch said looking up from his file.

"Sorry. When I got there my cousin was in a coma."

Hotch frowned and clasped his fingers together, "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything is alright?"

Morgan shrugged, "I hope so. I mean I brought her to live with me so she can get better. Her home life was pretty bad."

"Are you sure you can handle that kind of responsibility?" Hotch frowned.

Morgan snorted, "I'm not caring for a kid Hotch; she's the same age as Reid. So yeah, I'm sure I can handle it."

Hotch nodded, "I'm not judging you Morgan, it was just a question."

Morgan nodded before standing, "Okay."

He headed out of Hotch's office and back to his desk. Garcia and JJ were waiting there expectantly for answers.

"You go home to Chicago for three weeks and bring a woman home?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head as he sat down, "It's not what you think. She's my cousin. She was hurt really bad back home so I brought her here to hopefully make her life better."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Prentiss cooed.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

Morgan shrugged, "I don't know."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After Toni took Clooney on a short walk, she fixed herself some lunch and channel surfed. She had just settled on the movie Pitch Black when her cellphone rang. She frowned when she saw it was a blocked number.

"Hello?" she answered.

" _You think you can get away from me that easily? I don't think so bitch. Remember, you're MINE and I will find you."_

Toni let out a small squeak but refused to speak.

" _And don't think when I find your ass that you won't pay for that little stunt at the hospital. You know why? Because you're mine to do with however I please. Ain't that right baby?"_

Toni was shaking and tears rolled down her face, "No."

" _YOU STUPID WHORE! Next time I see you I'm gonna smash that pretty little face in. You understand something you little bitch. You'd be NOTHING without me. You. Belong. To. Me."_

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After the team came from lunch Morgan decided to call and check on his cousin. He frowned when it kept giving him the busy signal. He then figured she was probably talking to her mother.

Reid looked over at him, "Everything alright?" he asked.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni knew she should hang up but she couldn't. "Please," she whimpered.

" _Please what bitch? You thought you could leave me?! You are in no fucking position to ask for anything!"_

Clooney looked up at Toni and barked. He didn't like hearing that sound in her voice. Toni looked at him and tried to shush him.

" _Make no mistake I will find you, and when I do you are gonna be sorry. And you're gonna take your punishment like the little bitch you are."_

The more Toni visibly shook and tears poured out of her eyes, the more Clooney wanted to do something. He walked around in what was clearly an agitated circle before whining and placed his paws on her lap.

"I have to go take care of the dog," Toni said quickly before hanging up.

Once Toni hung up from the phone Clooney stopped whining and she frowned. She glanced at the phone in her hand. She stood from the couch and hobbled into the kitchen and located Derek's blender. Without a second thought, she tossed the phone in the blender and turned it on thus destroying her phone. She then went back and sat on the couch and Clooney sat next to her with his head in her lap and they turned back to what was left of the movie.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni looked up from where she was dozing on the on the couch when she heard the key in the lock. She smiled when Derek came in the door.

"Hey."

"Really? 'Hey' is all you can say to me?" Derek said scratching Clooney behind the ears before walking over to her. "I called you three times Toni."

"Oh. Uh, my phone broke."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "How?"

Toni shrugged before getting off the couch and hobbled into the kitchen, "Are you hungry? I made spaghetti."

Derek frowned. He could tell she was hiding something, but he didn't push her. He smiled and nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to cook, but I'd love some," he responded.

It was then that he noticed the blender. It looked broken. He frowned, "Uh Toni? Did you use my blender?"

Toni glanced at the blender and realized she never emptied it, "Uh…"

Derek walked over to the blender and pulled the stuff out of it and his eyes widened, "Toni why did you use the blender on your phone?"

"Uh…because I got a really bad phone call? And I didn't want them to call me back?"

Derek frowned as he watched her hobble to the table, "Who called? Aunt Barbara?"

Toni shook her head, "No one important, but it wasn't a pleasant call."

"Toni…"

"Derek, please. I don't wanna talk about it."

Derek sighed, "Fine," he said and let it drop.

The two sat down to eat and Derek was surprised that the food tasted so good. Toni blushed as he complimented her several times. After they finished eating and Derek cleaned up, he took Clooney for another walked and then the cousins found themselves sitting on Toni's bed talking about old times. Before they knew it, it was going on 11pm and Toni yawned.

"Hey you up for traveling tomorrow?" Derek asked. "There's a lot of things we need to do."

Toni frowned, "Like what?"

"Getting you a new phone, getting me a new blender, checking out schools, etc."

Toni nodded and yawned again. Derek chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni spent her Saturday hanging out with Derek. He took her shopping for a new phone, set her up with a doctor's appointment and took her to visit a few local colleges. She also helped him pick out a new blender and some other things for the house. By the afternoon she had a brand new phone, several college applications and even a brand new coat.

"I'll be fabulous once I get this cast taken off," Toni remarked once she was seated in Derek's 2011 Silver LTZ Suburban.

Derek laughed, "I bet."

Just then his cell went off and he picked it up hoping it wasn't JJ with a case.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Morgan, its JJ."_

"We have a case don't we?"

JJ laughed, _"Sorry to disappoint, but no, that's not why I'm calling."_

"Oh," Derek chuckled as he put his car into drive and headed toward his apartment. "Then why are you calling?"

" _I was talking to the others and we felt that we should meet your cousin."_

Derek glanced at Toni who was staring out the window. He frowned, "I don't know."

" _Oh come on please?"_

"Jayje, I don't know, it's been a long day and I'm sure she's tired."

" _Please? We'll even bring dinner."_

Derek sighed as he pulled up in front of his apartment building, "You're just gonna keep begging me until I say yes aren't you?"

JJ laughed, _"Pretty much."_

"You're worse than Reid with the puppy eyes." Derek sighed again, "Fine."

" _Awesome. See you soon."_

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Half an hour later Toni had finished all her applications and went to go check on Derek and Clooney when she heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was probably his team that he told her were coming over. She watched as Derek shuffled to go answer the door. When she entered the living room and the first person entered the room she automatically felt fear. He was tall with short dark hair and was dressed in a business suit. Toni could tell he was a man of authority and immediately backed up just a bit. She watched as another person entered. This time it was a female dressed in a business suit. She was also tall and had black hair and like the male, had an aura of authority about her.

Toni watched as more people entered. She recognized Derek's friend Penelope. She was wearing a pink flamingo skirt. Another woman entered behind her. She was about average height and blonde like Penelope and was dressed in khakis. Then two more men entered. One was much older than the first and had a short beard. The other one was quite tall and skinny with long brown hair and he was wearing a red sweater vest.

The blonde girl in the khakis turned to Derek and held up a few bags, "We brought take out just as promised. Not sure how your cousin feels about Chinese, and you know how Spence feels about Chinese so we brought Italian."

Derek smiled, "Awesome."

Toni frowned. She was clearly frightened by all the authoritative people in the room, but tried not to show it. Derek looked at her and motioned for her to come forward. She hesitantly moved forward a bit and stopped.

Derek chuckled, "Don't be afraid. These are my coworkers. They're like family to me."

He introduced her to Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Reid and Rossi since she already knew Garcia. Once the introductions had been made Toni wanted to say something but the fact that there were way too many males, in her opinion, and so many people of authority was messing with her head. She felt like she needed to get away.

Derek was staring at her frowning, "Toni?"

He took a step toward her and she freaked. Toni let out a scream and forgetting that her leg was broken and in a cast, tried to run away.

"Toni!" Derek screamed running to her as she fell.

He tried to help her up but she struggled and fought him. Derek had no idea what was wrong, but sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around her while his teammates looked on helplessly.

"Baby, calm down."

Toni whimpered and struggled in Derek's arms, "Tiger. Help."

"Shh Baby, I'm right here."

Derek stroked her hair willing her to calm down. When she recognized Derek she calmed down and allowed him to help her stand. She was fine until she caught sighed of Hotch coming out of the kitchen. She freaked out again and screamed lashing out and hitting Derek in the face. Derek sighed. He carried Toni, kicking and screaming, into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He shut the door and walked back into the living room to his friends.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Prentiss shrugged, "Maybe it was just a little too soon."

Derek sighed as he walked his friends to the door. After they left, he took the bags of take-out and stuck them in the fridge.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language that Derek and Toni are speaking is German.

After some time Toni calmed down and poked her head out of the bedroom, "Are they gone?"

Derek didn't answer her for some time. He was in deep thought. He then looked up, "Tonisha, hierher zu kommen." **  
**

Toni bit her lip as she walked toward Derek. She knew she was in trouble. No one used her full name unless she was in trouble.

"Ja?"

"Hinsetzen," he said quietly.

Toni bit her lip again and sat down keeping her head down and focusing on her lap. Derek turned to her and lifted her head, "Baby, we need to talk," he said.

"I'm so sorry Derek, I didn't-"

Derek cut her off shaking his head, "Toni, what happened to you? You were in a coma for two weeks; you had a broken leg, a broken arm and bruises all over your face. I never pushed you to tell me hoping that you would talk to me, but you never did. Now I'm pushing. Talk to me Toni."

"Muss ich?"

Derek nodded, "Yes."

Toni sighed, "I had a boyfriend and at first he was sweet and nice but then it changed. He wasn't so nice and sweet anymore. He was cruel and abusive."

"When did this start?"

"A month after I moved in with him."

Derek frowned but said nothing.

"He used to beat me all the time," Toni continued.

"What happened this time?" Derek asked.

"Remember Cody?"

Derek frowned then nodded, "Yeah, your friend who lived next to door to you."

"Yeah. Lindon came home one day and saw us sitting together and automatically assumed I was cheating on him. Tossed Cody out with a threat and attacked me."

Toni shyly looked at Derek hoping he would let it drop. She had no intention of telling him anything else. Derek frowned.

"So why the freak-out?"

Toni bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell him so she decided to lie a little, "It's just because I had a feeling they were working for Lindon."

Derek frowned. He knew there was something she wasn't saying but decided to let it drop for now.

"Tut mir wirklich leid."

Derek sighed, "It's alright. But they won't hurt you. They're like family to me."

Toni nodded, "Okay."

Derek went to put some of the food on two plates so they can eat.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Derek lay in bed trying to sleep but kept failing. Every time he would start to doze off he would bolt awake in cold sweat. As usual, after the third failed attempt, he gave up. He took himself a cold shower before finding himself on his work out mat. He just tried to make sure he wasn't too loud to wake Toni.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

The next morning Derek took Toni with him to work and she prepared herself not to freak out. As they entered the bullpen, Toni glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a white long sleeved shirt underneath to cover her arms. She also had on a pair of black jeans that had a heart on the left pocket. Her leather jacket was slung over harm and her favorite pink sneakers were on her feet.

"Man, you look dead on your feet Morgan. Another late night?" Prentiss asked.

"Well good morning to you too, Prentiss," Morgan said. "And as if it's any of your business but the answer is no."

Prentiss chuckled and shook her head until she saw Toni, "Well hi there."

Toni swallowed and gave a small smile, "Hi, I'm Toni, Derek's cousin. I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Prentiss grinned, "Don't worry about it. Happens to the best of us. My guess, you weren't prepared to meeting us all at once."

Toni smiled and nodded. Prentiss glanced at her outfit and chuckled softly, "Nice outfit. Even with your cast you make it look great."

"Thanks. I can't wait til I get this thing removed."

Morgan smiled as he watched his cousin interact with Prentiss. One by one, he gently introduced her to the rest of the am. He noticed how easier it was for her to talk to the girls rather than the guys but that made sense to him now.

After all the introductions had been made Toni asked if she could hang out in Garcia's office and Morgan agreed. Leaving her jacket, Toni used her crutches and hobbled down to Garcia's office.

"Hey peaches, come on in," Garcia said pulling out a chair and helped Toni to sit.

"So what exactly do you do?" Toni asked.

"Basically, I provide information. Unlike Reid who provides statistics and other types of information, I provide the team with current information if I can find it. As well as dealing with anything technical."

Toni chuckled, "Sounds interesting."

"Believe me it is. Never a dull moment in this line of work," Garcia said.

Toni laughed and shook her head, "Derek told me that sometimes you don't really get a break or that you guys may finish one case only to get called to another."

"Exactly. He's right and sometimes some cases can last more than a week."

"Do you ever go with them?"

"Sometimes, but not often."

Toni nodded. Garcia soon asked her to bring her chair closer and she showed Toni her secret love. The game World of Warcraft. The girls were so into the game that they didn't even register Morgan coming to take Toni home.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

That night as Toni headed to bed Derek stayed on the couch and she knew it was going to another sleepless night for him. She sighed wishing she could helped, but she knew she couldn't. As Derek stay on the couch watching Toni enter her room, he smiled. He felt like he had made a good decision about bringing her to Quantico to live with him.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the order they appear:
> 
> ~Tonisha, come here.
> 
> ~Yes?
> 
> ~Sit down.
> 
> ~Do I have to?
> 
> ~I'm really sorry
> 
> I apologize if the translation isn't one hundred percent correct.


	5. Chapter 5

After met with her new doctor and finally got her cast removed from her leg she went with Derek to work almost every day. The team didn't mind it just so long as she didn't in the way. Derek found out that Toni was terrified of Hotch and sometimes of Prentiss and Rossi but was okay with JJ, Garcia, and Reid which is why Toni spent most of her time in Garcia's office.

"You know, since you got your cast off, we should totally celebrate with a girl's day out or maybe even a girl's night," Garcia said typing on her computer.

Toni giggled, "Sure. It could be fun. What do you prefer?"

"Maybe a girl's day," Garcia said as she punched in Morgan's number. "Of course when they get back from this case."

Just then Morgan answered his phone, "Tell me you have something sweet for me baby girl."

Garcia giggled, "Always Stud muffin."

Morgan laughed, "Let me have it."

"So that plate number is registered to a 2007 Toyota Tundra which is owned by William Morris. All information has been sent to your phones."

"Thanks sweetness. Where's Toni?"

"She's…" Garcia turned to find Toni's seat empty. "In the bathroom I think."

"Okay."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni entered the bathroom and did a sweep to see if it was empty before locking herself in a stall. She rummaged around in her purse before finding what she was looking for. Her penknife. She quickly rolled up her sleeve and bit her lip as she sliced into her arm. She hadn't done this since she was 18 and went off to college, but out of nowhere the image of her lying naked on her bed with her mother and stepfather on top of her, flashed in her head and this was the only way to calm herself.

Toni grabbed a wad of tissue and held it against the cut until it clotted. She rolled her sleeves back down and left the stall. As she looked in the mirror while washing her hands, she sighed and shook her head. She was a mess. On her left arm there was a burn scar that went from her shoulder to her elbow from a burn she received when she was 5. On both her wrists were scars from when she used to cut herself. Her bruises were finally fading, but you could still see some dark spots. The only thing that Toni felt good about with her appearance, were her tattoos. On the right shoulder was a tattoo of a rose inside a pentagram. Derek had taken her to get that for her 18th birthday. That was the last she saw him before going to college. Her other tattoo she got two years ago for her 22nd birthday. It was a boa constrictor on her lower back.

Toni quickly washed her hands and headed back to Garcia's office.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Two days later the team finally returned home. Toni had just walked out of the bathroom when she heard Derek's key in the lock. She rushed to grab a sweater to cover her arms. In the last two days, Toni had made four new cuts bringing her total up to 6. 3 on each arm.

"Derek, I've missed you," she said hugging him as he walked in the door.

Derek chuckled hugging her back, "I've missed you too."

"You hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something," Toni said a little too rushed.

Derek frowned. All his profiling signals went up and he could tell something was wrong but he made a rule not to profile his family and that included his blood family too, not just his team. Until he saw her arm bleeding.

"Toni, your arm."

Toni blushed and covered her arm, "S'nothing."

Derek walked toward her, "Lassen Sie mich sehen."

"Mir geht es gut."

Derek sighed and grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve before going to grab a paper towel and place it against her arm, "You started cutting yourself again."

"How…?"

Derek chuckled lightly, "You forget I'm a profiler. It's always been in my genes. But it really didn't take a genius to know you were cutting yourself. Whenever you were upset, you'd spend hours in the bathroom. I really began to notice that you did it whenever you came over and spent the night. This meant right after you were molested by your parents."

"You knew about that too?" Toni asked quietly.

Derek sighed again and led Toni to the couch and sat down, "Toni, you told me. You don't remember?"

Toni shook her head, "No."

Derek nodded, "Yes. You did. I don't remember exactly when you told me, but I remember you telling me. And even if you hadn't told me, I still would've known. I know what someone who's been molested looks like. I've been there Toni. I know how they react to things and how they behave. You know I've been there."

Toni nodded.

"What I wanna know is why you've started cutting yourself now?"

Toni bit her lip and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Derek licked his lips and then nodded.

"I'm gonna take a guess. You've started having flashbacks or nightmares. It could be from your parents or from your ex-boyfriend."

Toni nodded and Derek frowned.

"Baby, after you went home from the hospital, did they touch you?"

Toni's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Derek gave a chuckle, "You do realize that you gave me the answer? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? What could you have done? There's nothing you or anyone can do about anything!" Toni yelled before jumping to her feet.

Derek stood and gripped her arms, "Baby, calm down. You're probably right. There's not much I would've been able to do. That's why I brought you here to live with me. To help make your life better."

Toni sighed and turned away. Derek shook his head and cupped her chin forcing Toni to look at him, "Baby, I love you. I just wanna help in the only way I can, but you need to talk to me. If you're having a rough time, come to me. Don't lie to me because you know I'll always find out the truth."

Toni nodded and hugged Derek, "Okay Tiger."

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order they appear:
> 
> ~Let me see
> 
> ~I'm fine


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short and I apologize. Its just a small fluff chapter. Thought we could use one right about now before things go south. ;)
> 
> I also apologize for it being late

**Chapter 6**

That Friday night, the girls took Toni out for a girl's night. They had gone out to eat and now found themselves in a club and were all going to spend the night at Garcia's house.

Emily and Toni returned to their table with more drinks, "We definitely gotta do this more often. I mean when's the last time it was just us girls without the guys hanging over us?"

JJ and Penelope laughed as Emily nearly tripped, "And we have a new crew member," Penelope smiled.

"True, but I think its time we cut such members off," JJ said. "Em's already drunk and I don't think Derek would appreciate if we got his cousin drunk."

"Hey! I'm a big girl and I do what I want," Toni said before falling flat on her face and laughing.

Penelope laughed watching Toni as she drank her non-alcoholic daiquiri. She was the designated driver after all. After the girls finished off their last drinks, they paid and headed out to the car. JJ had to all but carry Emily out to Penelope's car and Penelope helped Toni.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After a couple of hours the girls were sitting in Penelope's living room on the couch and on the floor with bowls of popcorn and soda. JJ popped in the movie The Princess Bride. JJ noticed that Toni kinda had herself separated from the others and frowned.

"Toni, you know you can sit closer. We won't bite," she said.

Toni shook her head, "I'm fine."

JJ shook her head, "Toni what's going on? I mean half the time you're shying away from us and other times you're laughing and having a good time with us. I would've thought that Derek would want you to make friends but you can't make friends like that."

Toni sighed and looked down at her lap. Penelope frowned and put her arm around Toni, "You can talk to us. We won't tell anyone."

Toni bit her lip, "I just don't…I don't do well with people of authority."

Emily laughed and then when JJ and Penelope glared at her she stopped, "What do you mean? I mean we're not authoritative."

Toni nodded, "Yes you are. You may not show it all the time, but it's the aura around you. I don't do well with people of authority."

"You must've been quite the troublesome kid," Emily chuckled.

"Em, stop it," JJ said firmly. "How come Toni?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Toni shook her head.

"We don't have to. Let's finish the movie," Penelope said and Toni nodded.

The girls went back to the movie and then once the movie over, JJ came up with the crazy idea to do some baking. They sent Emily to the store a few blocks away to get some items and when she came back they set to baking everything from chocolate chip cookies to a rum cake.

"Hey Em, think fast," JJ said.

Emily looked up just in time to see JJ throw a handful of flour at her. Emily giggled and soon Emily and JJ were in a flour war. Toni thought it would be cool to juggle some eggs, but when one broke and she slipped on it and fell to her bottom she squashed that idea.

"Toni are you okay?" Penelope asked trying to sound concerned but also trying not to laugh.

Toni nodded and burst out laughing, "Yeah m'fine."

By midnight, Penelope's counters and tables were covered with cakes, cookies, pies and more. She frowned, "What am I gonna do with all this food?"

JJ grinned, "Let's all take something and whatever we don't take, we can either bring it to work or donate to the soup kitchen."

"Not a bad idea," Toni agreed.

Soon after the girls were back on the couch watching the movie Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins. Penelope smiled.

"This was nice. We need to do it more often."

When she didn't get a response she turned and saw that JJ, Toni and Emily were all asleep leaning on each other. She chuckled softly before turning off the movie and made sure all the lights were off and the doors were locked before slipping off to her bedroom.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a view of where things are headed in the next few chapters. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Penelope wasn't sure what had woken her up until she heard it. A bloodcurdling scream. She jumped out of bed and ran into the living room to find Toni on the floor next to the couch with her arms wrapped around her stomach. JJ and Emily were on the other side looking worried.

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. She woke up screaming."

Penelope went over to Toni and tried to get her to calm down. But, nothing she did worked. JJ frowned.

"What do we do?"

"Get Derek on the phone," Penelope said.

JJ pulled out her cellphone and dialed Derek. Twenty minutes later he was banging on the door and Emily let him in. Derek took a look at Toni and sighed as he walked over to her. Penelope frowned.

"That was pretty quick."

Derek shrugged, "I was already awake." He turned to Toni, "Toni. Hey, easy sweetheart it just me."

Penelope's frown deepened as she wondered why he would be awake at eight in the morning on a weekend.

Toni whimpered, "Tiger."

Derek ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm here Baby. I'm here."

"I wanna go home."

Derek nodded, "We're going Baby," he said taking her hand.

Emily opened her mouth but Derek shook his head and she closed and she, JJ, and Penelope watched as Derek led Toni from the house.

The entire ride home was silent. Derek wanted ask what happened but knew she didn't want to talk about it.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

"Did you see Derek?" JJ asked. "He looked like he hadn't slept all night. Probably worried about Toni. Poor thing.

Emily frowned and shook her head, "He's been coming into work like that more often even before he had gone to Chicago."

Penelope frowned, "That's not good. Something obviously is going on."

"Yeah but what?" Emily asked.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Once they got home, Toni ran to her room and shut the door. Derek sighed and headed to his own room and tried to sleep. Five minutes later his cell rang.

"WHAT?!" he yelled answering the phone.

"Sorry Derek," was all JJ said.

Derek frowned, "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Sorry, it's pretty bad."

Derek sighed, "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone, got dressed and headed toward Toni's room.

"Toni," he said opening the door. "I have a case and I need to go to the BAU."

Toni jumped up, "I'm coming with you."

Derek shook his head, "Why don't you stay home and rest?"

Toni laughed, "You need more rest than me. Please?"

Derek sighed, "Fine."

Toni grabbed her coat and soon the two were headed to the BAU. Once they went inside the conference room, Derek had Toni sit on the side.

Hotch looked at JJ and she began.

"In California, Jeannette Wilson and her fiancé Chad Baker were found murdered in her loft apartment on Sunday morning," she said as she put the picture of Jeannette and Chad on the screen.

Toni gasped causing Morgan to look at her, "Sorry," she mumbled.

JJ gave her a smile before continuing, "Michael Barrows and his girlfriend Jamie Black were found on Tuesday in Nevada in Michael's house," she said putting their picture next to the first.

Toni gasped again and Hotch frowned, "Toni, are you alright?"

Toni put her head down and mumbled, "Yeah, sorry."

"This morning, Cody Jackson and his girlfriend Mandy Taylor were found dead in their apartment in Idaho," JJ finished putting the third picture up.

Toni couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and jumped out her seat, "No! No! No! You bastard!"

"Toni?" Morgan spoke gently.

Toni went over to him and buried her face in his neck. Morgan gently eased her back.

"Baby talk to me."

"I knew them Derek. All of them!"

Reid frowned looking at Toni before turning to JJ, "What I would like to know is how we know it's the same killer?"

"If you look at the pictures, you see they all have the same exact wounds," JJ explained.

"Jeez!" Penelope grimaced.

"So he keeps a couple days before jumping the border into the next closest state," Rossi frowned.

Hotch rubbed his eyes and closed his file, "Wheels up in twenty. Morgan, Toni's coming with us."

Morgan opened his mouth to object but Hotch fixed him with his I-am-the-boss-and-that's-an-order stare. Morgan nodded, "Come on Baby. We gotta make a stop at the house."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Twenty minutes later, the team was in the air as they continued going over the case and deciding who would go where.

Hotch looked at Toni, "You said you knew them?"

Toni nodded, "Well not all of them, but most of them. Chad, Michael, Jamie, and Cody were my friends. I haven't seen them since I left school."

Reid looked over at Morgan who was dozing, "Morgan."

Morgan shook his head, "Sorry."

Hotch nodded, "Okay so here's what's going to happen, Reid and Rossi, you two are going to go to California, JJ, Morgan and Toni, you're going to Nevada, and Emily and I will take Idaho."

Reid nodded and looked back at the file, "There doesn't seem to be a distinct pattern between kills. I mean normally, when unsubs kill couples they always kill the same sex first no matter how many couples they kill. This person doesn't."

Rossi nodded, "Nor do they use the same method. Chad was shot but his fiancée was strangled. The only pattern there is, is that one gets shot and the other gets strangled."

Hotch looked over at Morgan who was sleep, "He must've had a late night."

Toni frowned.  _If only they knew._  She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his thigh, "Derek."

Morgan bolted awake and looked ready to kill, "Where am I? Stay away from me!"

"Tiger, hey, easy. It's me Toni. Shh," Toni spoke gently trying to calm him down.

Garcia, Prentiss and JJ all shared a look.

Morgan took deep breaths as his eyes kept darting about looking for danger. Toni rubbed his thigh gently and spoke soothingly to him while the others watched.

"You're okay Tiger. It's alright."

Eventually Morgan calmed down. He picked up his file and opened it.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked.

Morgan nodded.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have forgotten the language they are speaking is German

**Chapter 8**

Eventually they all landed at their destinations. JJ, Toni and Morgan all headed to Michael Barrows house. Morgan shook his head as the door seemed to fall off its hinges.

"Well obviously this guy wasn't subtle at all," he said as they carefully entered the apartment.

JJ frowned and looked at the officer with them, "Who called it in?"

"Neighbor over there. They said they heard a woman scream and got worried so they called the cops. By the time anyone showed up both of them were dead."

Morgan and JJ nodded as they continued through the house cautioning Toni not to touch anything unless she was gloved.

"Morgan, in here," JJ called from the kitchen.

Morgan headed into the kitchen to find JJ near a puddle of blood by the table just like the one from the living room. He frowned.

"Okay so Michael and Jamie were in two different spots when they died. Maybe he killed one first and then the other ran?"

Toni looked around the living room and spotted a piece of paper on the table that was folded. She picked it up with her gloved hand and got ready to bring it to Derek when she read it.

_YOUR FRIENDS WON'T SAVE YOU. I WILL FIND YOU WHORE. REMEMBER YOU ARE MINE!_

She shook her head and pocketed the note.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Reid and Rossi were just about to leave Jeannette's loft apartment when Reid noticed a folded piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and frowned, "Rossi check this out."

Rossi went over and looked at the piece of paper and read it out loud, "Your friends won't save you. I will find you whore. Remember you are mine! I wonder who this is for. Let's bag it."

Reid did as Rossi suggested and they left the apartment and headed to the ME's office.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Prentiss sat at the police station pondering over the note they had found. It was really crude, but it didn't seem like it was written for the victims. Like it was written for someone else.

Hotch frowned, "What's up?" he asked her.

"I'm thinking about that note. Who could it be for? It seems like written after the murders like the unsub knew that someone would be coming to the house."

Hotch just frowned, "I don't know. Let's try and connect with the others and see what they found."

After a while the other team members were viewable on screen.

"So what have we found out?" Hotch asked.

Reid shrugged, "This unsub surely didn't waste time. He was in and out in seconds."

"It was clear he was in a hurry," JJ continued. "The door was clear knocked off its hinges."

Hotch nodded, "So what does this tell us about our unsub?"

Prentiss frowned, "He's belligerent?"

Rossi frowned, "According to the note Reid found, none of the kills were about the unsub."

Prentiss frowned, "Wait you found a note too? What did it is say?"

Reid took the note out and read it, "Your friends won't save you. I will find you whore. Remember you are mine!"

Everyone heard Toni gasp. Morgan frowned and looked at her before turning to the screen, "We didn't find a letter here."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni gasped as she heard Reid read the note out loud. She didn't really believe her ex-boyfriend would really be behind this, but hearing the words, she knew it was him."

"Reid can you tell if they were written by the same person?" JJ asked.

"I'd have to look at them, but something tells me it is. I mean if all the notes are using the same language, it's really hard for it to be different people."

Garcia frowned, "That's weird. Why would this unsub kill all these people because of someone else?"

"I'm actually surprised we hadn't found a note," Morgan frowned. "You didn't find anything did you Toni?"

Toni bit her lip. She wanted to lie and say no, but looking at Derek told her not to. She sighed and pulled the note out of her pocket.

"I didn't think anything of it and I was gonna show you but I forgot," she said softly.

"Toni!" Morgan groaned. "Something tells me you took this for a reason."

Toni put her head down. Hotch glared.

"Toni. You need to talk. People's lives depend on it."

Morgan sighed, "Baby. What's going on?"

Toni lifted her head and JJ gasped to see her crying. She walked over and gently put her arms around her. Toni flinched, but JJ tried not to notice.

"Hey, it's okay," she said gently. "No one's mad, but we need your help."

Toni wiped her face, "He's killing people because of me. These notes, they're for me to find."

Reid frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He calls me his whore. He's mad that I left and he's trying to find me."

"So he's going to your friends thinking they'd tell him where you were," Rossi nodded. "Toni, do you know who this is?"

Toni nodded, "My ex-boyfriend Lindon. He says I belong to him."

Prentiss frowned, "Toni why didn't you tell us that you were in trouble? Is this why you left Chicago, to get away from him?"

"Weil es dich nichts an!" She yelled.

Morgan frowned, "Toni, zu beruhigen."

"Toni, ich kenne Sie Angst vor uns, aber Sie brauchen nicht zu sein. Wir wollen nur helfen," Reid spoke softly.

Toni was shocked that someone else spoke German besides her and Derek. Hotch sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright. I think since the last place our unsub was, was in Nevada. We're gonna come to you guys and we'll put everything together there."

The team nodded and they all signed off. Toni excused herself to use the restroom. She sighed as she made the first cut on her left arm. She knew Derek would be able to tell she cut, but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted the hurt to go away and this was the only way she knew how.

After she cleaned herself up, she wiped her face and headed out of the restroom only to get grabbed and her mouth was covered before she could scream.

"I found you, stupid bitch. I told you that you couldn't evade me. You're mine!" Lindon growled sneaking her out the back door.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the order they appear
> 
> ~Because it's none of your business
> 
> ~Toni, calm down
> 
> ~Toni, I know you're afraid of us but you don't need to be. We just want to help.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took all but two minutes for Morgan to realize something was wrong. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he frowned.

"Morgan, you alright?" JJ asked.

"Something's wrong. Can you check in the bathroom for Toni?"

"Morgan, she just needs some space."

"Don't tell me what she does or doesn't need JJ! Can you just go check on her please?"

JJ sighed as she headed to the bathroom. She ran back a few minutes later, "She's gone!"

"Sonovabitch! Call the others," he said before he flipped open his phone and dialed Garcia.

"All hail the queen of all knowledge," Garcia sang in a happy voice.

"Baby Girl, I need you to track Toni's phone. I think her ex-boyfriend has her.

"What's the number?"

"312-708-9902," Morgan rattled off.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

"You thought you'd gotten away from me, well sorry to disappoint you but you're my bitch."

Toni whimpered shaking her head. She didn't belong to anyone. Not to Lindon, not to her mother and her stepfather. No one.

"What did you say to me?! You think your cousin can save you? When I'm through there will be nothing left to save!"

Lindon dragged Toni into what appeared to be a one-room shack. He dragged her through the hallway and into the bedroom where he cuffed her to the bed.

"Such a pretty whore. I'll be back," Lindon said before leaving the room.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Hotch and the others soon showed up and frowned as they watched Morgan pace. They turned to JJ.

"Toni's been kidnapped and he's been like that ever since."

Morgan didn't notice the others as they walked in. He dialed Garcia again.

"Anything?"

"I'm trying Morgan," Garcia spoke softly.

"Try harder! If he hurts her…"

Garcia frowned, "I know Derek, but I'm doing the best I can. The GPS isn't activated and that's making it harder."

"I know for a fact that the GPS is activated Garcia," Morgan said.

Garcia huffed, "Well someone must've turned it off or crushed the phone because I'm not getting anything."

Reid walked over to Morgan and gently put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Morgan, we'll find her. I promise."

Morgan jerked from his touch, "Yeah but when? I promised her that he wouldn't hurt her. I promised her that no one would ever hurt her again. What kinda cousin am I?"

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni was afraid. She had no idea what Lindon had in store for her. She had a vague idea due to what he put her through before but she knew things were a bit different. She spotted Lindon heading back into the room.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked fearfully.

Lindon chuckled as he walked over to her, "What would you like me to do to you?"

"Let me go?"

Lindon laughed, "Not a chance. Now that I have you again, I'm never letting you go. That cousin of yours, won't be able to find you either. You're mine."

Toni struggled as Lindon suddenly put a blindfold over her face, "I have so much in store for you and you are gonna love every minute of it."

**~*~{CM}~*~**

"Do you know anything about Toni's ex?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head, "Not much just that his name is Lindon and he's abusive. Toni said that she met him when she went to college and it was after she moved in with him that he became abusive."

Morgan kept himself from either rocking back and forth or pacing. He could feel his anxiety building and it wasn't good.

"Are you okay Morgan?" JJ asked gently.

"Besides the fact that my cousin is out there who knows where with her abusive ex-boyfriend, I'm fine," he snapped.

"We'll find her Morgan," Rossi said.

Garcia popped up on the screen, "Bad news, I'm not getting anything from her cell phone, but I tell you the things I can find out about a person…it's scary even for me."

"What are you talking about?" Prentiss asked.

"I found out a bit of interesting information about Toni, but I won't disclose them, I did, however, manage to find out about her ex-boyfriend. His name is Lindon Murray. Morgan, did you know that he's thirty-one years old making him at least seven years Toni's senior?"

"What?!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Um…maybe he lied to her about his age?" Prentiss shrugged.

"What else can you tell me Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"He's got himself quite the rap sheet. I mean it starts with petty theft, breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, rape, murder. You name it, this guy's done it."

"Garcia we need a location," Hotch said.

Garcia shook her head, "Sorry. The last known address for him that's listed is an address in Chicago. That's not helpful."

"Morgan? Are you okay?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch frowned and looked at Morgan who was pacing and clawing at his chest at the same time. He had never seen Morgan like this. He went over and gently put his hand on Morgan's shoulder causing the male to practically jump ten feet in the air.

"Morgan, breathe. Calm down," he instructed.

"I think he's having a panic attack," Reid said.

"Since when does Morgan get panic attacks?" JJ wondered.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni internally cried out for Derek. She had no idea where he was or even if he knew she was missing.  _Of course he does. And he's looking for you right now_. Her body was so sore from the torture and rape that Lindon had put her through. She knew he was mean and had hurt her before, but she never remembered him being this brutal before. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that she left him.

"Such a sweet body you have. And to think, I could take you whenever I wanted I never even had to ask. You were the first one that willingly gave yourself to me. The others were a lot harder," Lindon laughed.

 _Other girls?_  Toni wondered.  _What is he talking about?_

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, its late and I left it on a cliff-hanger. Sue me. I'm sorry I've just been busy, but I hope you like this chapter any way.

**Chapter 10**

Reid gently placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder and led him outside.

“Hey Morgan, look at me. Come on man, look at me and breathe.”

Morgan looked at Reid but his gaze was glassy and glazed over, “Where’s Toni?”

“We’re gonna find her Morgan, you have my word on it,” Reid promised. “We’re doing everything we can to find her.”

Morgan shook his head, “Where is she?”

Reid frowned, “We don’t know exactly but we’re trying to figure out.”

JJ came outside trying not to scare Morgan, “Hey, everything okay?”

Reid shrugged and Morgan shook his head, “Where’s Toni?!”

“Morgan…” JJ sighed, “We’re trying to find her. Garcia’s doing everything in her power to locate her.”

“Dammit! Who has her?!”

Reid and JJ frowned and looked at each other, “What? Morgan, you know her ex-boyfriend took her,” JJ said softly.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

“W-what do you mean ‘Other girls’?” Toni asked carefully.

Lindon kissed her forcing his tongue in her mouth, “Mm, you really think you’re the first girl I ever had? There were plenty more. Nine more to be exact, but then I found you and I knew you’d be my special one. My perfect ten. And you were. The way you lapped up the attention I gave you. It was priceless.”

Tears streamed down Toni’s face, “I trusted you. I loved you.”

Lindon laughed, “Love makes you do crazy things. Didn’t your parents ever tell you never trust someone who’s older than you for they could be lying?”

“You bastard!” Toni screamed yanking her arms against the cuffs. “What are you gonna do to me?” she asked softly. “You gonna kill me?”

Lindon laughed, “Toni, Toni, Toni. I said you were my prized possession. You think I’d kill you? You and I are gonna have a lot of fun together,” he answered before going to answer the door.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

JJ frowned, “Morgan, what’s the problem?” she asked as she and Reid followed him back into the station.

“Hey Morgan, feeling better?” Rossi asked.

Morgan ignored him and turned to the screen, “Garcia. You said you found stuff on Lindon? What about ex-girlfriends, previous living arrangements, anything like that?”

 _“Hang on let me check,”_ Garcia said furiously typing away at her computer. _“Okay I can’t find any other living arrangements other than Chicago, but I did find out that he had a total of 9 exes before he met your cousin.”_

“What happened to them Garcie?” JJ asked.

 _“All of them died under suspicious circumstances. Wait this is interesting,”_ She frowned.

“What kitten?” Rossi asked.

_“His first girlfriend, Harper Wiseman, was from Idaho. She has a couple things here in his name. And according to what I just found, they were married for 5 months before she filed for a divorce because he was abusive.”_

“Did she die like the others?” Hotch asked.

Garcia shook her head, _“No. Harper was very clearly stabbed three times in the chest.”_

Morgan frowned, “Great.”

Reid frowned, “Hey Morgan. You asked us who has Toni, why? Did you forget that Lindon kidnapped her?”

Morgan hesitated for a moment and nodded, “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I got a little disoriented.

Reid frowned but said nothing.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni could hear faint voices one that sounded like her stepfather. She mentally shook her head. There was no way her stepfather or mother would be all the way in Idaho. She had just started to fall asleep from exhaustion when she heard footsteps and strained to keep her eyes open.

“Hey Toni. Miss me?”

Toni gasped, “Wendell?”

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hotch frowned and then turned to the speaker, “Garcia we need everything you have on Lindon.”

_“Sent. Call me if you need anything else.”_

The team sat around the conference table going through everything Garcia could find on Lindon. Rossi frowned.

“What is he doing that makes these women fall in love with them? I mean all of them find out later that he’s abusive so what is it that he does in the beginning to get them to fall in love with him.”

“Maybe gifts?” Prentiss asks. “I mean look at this, here’s a receipt from a jewelry store and it was some expensive jewelry.”

“How old is that receipt?” Hotch asked.

“At least ten years,” Prentiss frowned looking at the date.

Reid and JJ were looking at the pictures Garcia sent of Lindon’s exes, “He’s binding them. Every one of them shows ligature marks on the wrists and ankles.”

JJ nodded, “Yeah and they’re deep so he keeps them bound for a long time.”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni screamed as Wendell slammed into her with no prep, no lube and no warning. Because Lindon had bound her hands and her ankles she couldn’t move or try to fight back.

“Fuck Toni, I missed having you around my cock. Still feel as good as ever,” Wendell murmured as he didn’t wait for her to adjust and began his brutal pounding.

Toni whimpered. She wanted Derek. She knew that it was pretty much unlikely that he’d find her even if he was good at his job.

“Too bad your mom couldn’t be here. I know she misses this too,” he kept talking.

Toni tried to tune them both out but it was hard when one was brutalizing your pussy and the other was shoving his cock down your throat. She gagged and tried to prevent Lindon from putting it in her mouth but he slapped her hard on the face a couple times and shoved it down her throat.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Morgan was getting edgy, or so Rossi thought. He frowned as he watched his coworker pace the floor and start a rhythmic tapping of his fingers.

“Morgan,” he said.

Morgan ignored him and Rossi noticed that his breathing was becoming heavy and the tapping was becoming harder.

Rossi looked at Hotch who frowned and shrugged.

“Morgan? Do you need to take a break?”

“Gotta find her. Gotta find her. I failed her,” he kept repeating.

JJ frowned and walked over to her friend and gently put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Morgan, look at me. That’s right,” she said calmly when Morgan gave her a glassy look. “Now breathe. Take a deep breath. You didn’t fail her. Okay? We’re gonna find her I promise, but we need your help. You know more about Toni than anyone.”

“I failed her. I didn’t stop him. I didn’t stop them,” Morgan said as he started to hyperventilate.

“Hey! Morgan, breathe!” JJ said putting a hand on his chest. “Breathe. We can’t save Toni if you’re dead.”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Lindon and Wendell went at it for what felt like hours to Toni. She knew they both loved how she reduced herself as their little sex doll and she didn’t want to do that. She didn’t want to give them the satisfaction, but it was hard.

“Wendell enough,” Lindon said.

Wendell frowned but stopped, “Why?”

“Because this is my party and what I say goes. Toni here is my prized possession. What do you think would happen if we broke her right away?”

Wendell scowled but nodded as he pulled out of Toni and followed Lindon down the hall.

Toni lifted her head to watch them go. She knew that most likely they were going to take turns showering and go to sleep. She was tired but she was so sore that she couldn’t sleep.

“Derek,” she whimpered softly wishing she could send him some type of message.

She was tired, hungry, and her arms and legs where achy from being stretched out for so long, but after a few minutes she found herself dozing. She woke up when she felt someone touching her.

Lindon was undoing the cuffs, “You’ve been a good girl. There is a plate of food in the microwave. Eat and sleep. And trust me, you can’t leave. Not only is the door locked from the inside, but we’re in the middle of nowhere,” he said laughing before walking away.

Toni sat up carefully and headed to the kitchen to heat up the food. She was starving. After eating the food that had been left for her, she tiptoed down the hallway and spotted the bathroom, which she used, and the room that Wendell and Lindon were bunking in.

The first thing she did now that she knew they were sleep, and she knew they both slept hard, was search for her clothes. Her phone was in her pocket. The advantage of her living with both men was that she knew them. She chuckled softly as she headed back in the bathroom and found her clothes stuffed in the crevice behind the toilet. She grabbed her phone and made it look like the clothes hadn’t been noticed. She had just started to exit when Wendell appeared at the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Using the bathroom, do you mind?”

Wendell fixed her with a hard glare, “Get the fuck back to bed bitch.”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Morgan was frustrated. They had gone through every bit of information that Garcia could find on Lindon and they were no closer to finding Toni.

Hotch sighed, “Let’s call it a night.”

“Hotch! We can’t,” Morgan argued.

Hotch sighed, “Morgan, we’re exhausted. There’s nothing we can do for now. I’m sure after some rest we’ll be able to focus more.”

“You don’t understand! I have to find her!” Morgan yelled.

Rossi touched his shoulder, “And we will Morgan, but we all need rest including you.”

Morgan sighed. He didn’t want to rest. He wanted to find his cousin before something happened to her. He knew it wasn’t a matter of time before Lindon killed her like his others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Morgan couldn’t sleep. That wasn’t uncommon. He knew that until Toni was found he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He sat up in bed and dialed the one person who could give him some kind of comfort.

“Hey baby girl.”

_“Hi my love. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”_

“Can’t. Too worried about Toni.”

He heard Penelope sigh, _“I know my sweet. I promise we will find her and bring her home.”_

“Yeah but when?” Derek frowned rubbing a hand over his head.

“Pen, can you tell me where Toni and Lindon met? Toni told me that she met him in college. That was around six years ago. I helped her into the local college when she was eighteen.”

 _“I’ll do my best,”_ She said typing away at her computer.

 _“Well this is interesting,”_ She said.

“What?”

_“You were right Toni and Lindon met in the local college. They were going strong until she got a job at a strip club. It’s called 1 2 3 Strippers To You. It’s a strip club in Crescent City, California.”_

“California? She never told me she transferred to California for college.”

_“Because she didn’t transfer. According to these records, Toni dropped out of college in her second semester. She gave the excuse of family reasons.”_

Derek frowned, “What else can you tell me baby girl?”

_“There’s records that show that two weeks after the date she dropped out of college she purchased a bus ticket to California.”_

“One-way or Round-trip?”

_“One-way.”_

“So she wasn’t planning on coming back,” Derek whispered to himself. “How did she end up back in Chicago?”

_“I don’t know. That’s what I’m still searching for. There’s no record of her ever leaving California.”_

“Garcia, who was her employer?”

_“Her boss’ name was Hans. There’s no last name and her landlord’s name was Victoria Prattle. I’m sending you both their information.”_

“Thanks sweetness. You’ve been a great help get some rest.”

_“I will Thunder God. You do the same.”_

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni tried to figure out the best way to get in touch with Derek. Her phone was running out of battery and she knew that if she dialed, she would give herself away to Lindon and Wendell and she didn’t want to do that. So she tiredly sent him a text.

_Bitte ... Tiger ... helfen. Er ist ..._ **(Please...Tiger...help. He's...)**

She quickly stuffed the phone under the mattress before drifting to sleep.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

The next morning Morgan saw he had an unread text and he gasped and nearly dropped his phone as he read it. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs to meet the others.

“We need to go,” he said.

“What’s the rush?” Prentiss asked. “I mean, I know we’re trying to find Toni, but none of us, not even you will be good going on an empty stomach.”

“She contacted me.”

Everyone was silent as they looked at him. Reid looked at him, “What? When?”

Morgan shook his head, “It must’ve been last night. I woke up and saw it was a text from her. Plus I talked to Garcia last night. I got some new information.”

Hotch nodded, “We’ll get breakfast on the way to the station.”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni woke up feeling pain and she already knew what was happening. She tried to remain still and quiet so they would think she was still sleep and could have their way quickly and leave. It was bad that she knew exactly who it was without having to open her eyes. The harder they fucked into her, the harder it was for her to stay quiet and she let out a small whimper.

Wendell laughed, “I was getting worried that you would miss all the fun,” he said yanking a handful of her hair causing her to scream.

Lindon soon came out of the room and ordered Wendell to stop.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

“What did she say?” JJ asked gently.

“She asked me to help her,” Morgan sighed.

Hotch frowned, “What does the text say?”

Morgan frowned and showed Hotch the text, “You won’t be able to understand it.”

Hotch frowned before handing the text to Reid, “Can you read it?”

Morgan narrowed his eyes, “You could just ask me you know. It says please tiger help. He’s…”

Rossi and Prentiss looked at each other before looking at Morgan, “Since when do you know German?” Prentiss asked.

“When we were younger Toni and I wanted to find a way to communicate without everyone else knowing what we were saying. We learned German.”

“Morgan, you said you learned some other things last night?”

Morgan hesitated for a minute. He didn’t really want to tell them Toni’s business but it probably could help them.

“Toni met Lindon in college. She had gone to the local community college in Chicago. Then for some reason, she dropped out of college and moved to California. What I haven’t been able to figure out is how she came back to Chicago. But it’s obvious that Lindon followed her.”

Prentiss cocked her head, “So he followed her to California and then Chicago?”

Morgan shrugged, “I don’t know, but from what Garcia found out, she left school for personal reasons,” he said using air quotes. “Then two weeks later, she leaves on a one-way trip to California? There was no record of her leaving California.”

The team headed back to the police station and Hotch looked at Morgan, “What are you thinking?”

Morgan shrugged, “I was getting ready to call her former boss and landlord.”

Hotch nodded, “You handle the boss, let JJ talk to her landlord. The rest of us will try and continue piecing things together.”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Toni wasn’t sure how long she had passed out after Wendell, but when she opened her eyes Lindon was sitting on the bed.

“Toni, Toni, Toni. I loved you. You were the one for me.”

Toni scoffed, “Right I bet you said the same thing to the other girls before you killed them. Why don’t you just save us both the drama and kill me.”

Lindon laughed, “I’m not going to kill you Toni. Well I wasn’t anyway until I learned you betrayed me. You contacted your cousin didn’t you?”

“What?” Toni frowned.

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” Lindon screamed. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing! I swear! I just told him I miss him.”

Lindon smacked her, “Liar! You dumb bitch! You told him where we are didn’t you?”

“No!”

Wendell crossed his arms, “Lindon is this really necessary? I mean wouldn’t it be more fun and easier to fuck the truth out of her?”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

_“I’m sorry agent Morgan, I’m not sure what I can tell you,”_ Hans replied.

Morgan sighed, “How did Toni come to work for you?”

_“She came to me herself with a recommendation from an old friend of mine.”_

“I’m gonna need the name of your ‘old friend’.”

_“Sorry.”_

“Listen pal, I can arrest you on charges of kidnapping.”

_“Chad Baker but I don’t know what good it will do you. Chad’s dead. Look I told you, I don’t know what I tell you. Toni worked for me for a good long time. She was one of my best and then one day she didn’t show up and I didn’t hear from her again.”_

“You didn’t think to maybe check as to why she didn’t come in?”

Hans scoffed, _“Please. What good is that going to do for me?”_

Morgan growled and hung up the phone. This was getting them nowhere.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Lindon watched as Wendell tied Toni up like a sacrifice. Wendell smiled.

“I can’t wait to fuck you like this,” he said before turning to Lindon. “Can I have first crack?”

Lindon smirked, “Sorry but your services are no longer needed,” he said before shooting Wendell in the chest.

Toni screamed as Wendell went down like a sack of potatoes. Lindon smiled and walked over to her.

“Please,” Toni cried.

“All I wanted was for you to love me, but I wasn’t good enough for you was I? You had to go cheat on me.”

Toni frowned, “I never cheated on you. You abused me!”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Reid walked over to Morgan, “Hey Morgan? I think maybe you should go get some rest. You look dead on your feet.”

Morgan shook his head, “No. I need to find Toni.”

JJ walked over, “Hey guys. I have something interesting.”

“What is it?” Prentiss asked.

“So I talked to Toni’s landlord in California and she told me that Toni’s payments were always paid for ahead of time.”

“So what’s so strange about that?” Rossi asked.

“She said that a lot time it would be when Toni had no money. And they weren’t paid by Toni. They were paid by a Chad Baker. She also said she had received a large amount of money from him not to tell anyone where she was.”

Prentiss frowned, “Wasn’t Chad Baker one of her friends that her ex murdered?”

Morgan nodded, “Yeah. He was murdered last. He was murdered…here,” he said his eyes widening.

He dialed Garcia’s number.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

“Chad was my best friend. He knew how you were treating me.”

“You left me for him! You’re a lying bitch just like she was!”

Toni didn’t know who “she” was but she really didn’t seem to care. She hoped Derek would be able to find her soon.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

_“Speak o fortunate one,” Garcia answered on the second ring._

“Baby girl I need to know everything you can find out about Chad Baker,” Morgan said putting the phone on speaker.

_“Chad Baker. Let’s see. His father died when he was two. His mother hung herself when he was five. Poor kid. After that he spent time in and out of foster homes before being legally adopted when he was twelve.”_

“Who were his adoptive parents Garcia?” Hotch asked.

“Trent and Makaila Milton,” Morgan said. “We used to go over to their house and have pool parties. He lived next door to Toni.”

_“You are absolutely right my love. When he graduated he moved to California where he met his fiancée Jeannette Wilson. They were due to get married in October.”_

“Where did they work?” Reid asked.

_“Jeannette was a caterer at Coleman Catering and Chad was a lawyer at Mavris Law Firm.”_

“Thanks Garcia,” Morgan said hanging up the phone.

He walked over to the map and Reid followed him, “You think Lindon is holding her at Chad’s house?”

Morgan frowned stroking his chin, “I don’t know. If not at Chad’s then some place close.”

Reid put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “We’ll find her.”

Morgan sighed, “Yeah but when?”

 

  **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The team decided to take their chances at Chad and Jeannette’s place. Hotch ordered Morgan, Reid and Prentiss to go through the back and he, JJ and Rossi would take the front.He looked at Morgan.

“Morgan-“ He started to say but Morgan cut him off.

“Hotch don’t,” he said suddenly twitching.

Hotch frowned, “Morgan?”

Morgan all of a sudden felt like he couldn’t breathe and started clawing at his chest and neck. JJ rushed over. She could tell he was having a panic/anxiety attack. She waved Hotch to go ahead and sat Morgan down on the ground.

“Hey breathe. You’re okay. Just breathe Derek. You’re okay,” she said calmly keeping a hand on his chest.

Morgan tried to breathe.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Reid and Prentiss took the back while Hotch and Rossi took the front. They went through each room clearing it and was about to declare the apartment empty when Prentiss held up her hand.

“Do you hear that?”

Reid nodded, “That’s Toni, but where is it coming from?”

The four of them walked down the hall with their guns drawn until they came to a door. Rossi counted to three and kicked in the door. The sight they were greeted with wasn’t one that they wanted to see. Lindon had tied Toni down to the bed and was thrusting into her quite harshly.

“Lindon Murray, you are under arrest for kidnapping and murder,” Hotch said walking over to him pulling out his cuffs.

Lindon laughed as he pulled out of Toni. He stood up and gave Hotch a kick in the stomach and took off down the hall. The rest of the team went after them. Prentiss was faster and managed to tackle him to the ground where she cuffed him.

“I wonder how Derek does this all the time. That hurt,” she said standing with Lindon.

Hotch stood up and coughed a bit before heading to the bed and began to untie Toni, “Toni? It’s Aaron. Can you hear me?”

“Where’s Derek?” she asked softly.

“He’s outside with JJ. He all of a sudden started freaking out,” he said doing away with the last of the ropes.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Toni said getting up carefully and dressing after Hotch turned his back.

“Morgan has panic attacks? Since when?” Hotch frowned as he followed Toni outside.

Toni walked over to JJ and smiled, “I got it,” she said gently.

JJ nodded moving back and watched as Toni spoke calmly to Derek in German. She watched as Morgan’s breathing slowed down and he became more aware.

“Toni. You’re okay.”

Toni smiled and pulled Morgan to his feet before hugging him, “Yeah I’m okay. Your teammates saved me.”

Morgan looked at Toni and nodded. He knew honestly even though she said she was okay, Toni was far from okay. “Let’s go home,” he said.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

On the plane ride home Prentiss turned to Morgan, “Since when do you have panic attacks?”

Morgan sighed, “I’ve always suffered from anxiety ever since I was little. It used to be small things like inability to sleep at times, feeling anxious about certain things, but I had my first panic attack when I was ten. After my father died. I had this…this feeling that I didn’t protect him. That I didn’t save him.”

JJ nodded, “So these panic attacks are usually because you feel you’re not gonna be able to save someone?”

Morgan nodded, “Yeah. I’ve had them on a few cases.”

Reid nodded, “Yeah I’ve noticed but never really understood what was happening.”

Hotch looked at Morgan, “How come you never told us?”

Morgan shrugged, “I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t do my job,” he said frowning as he looked at his cousin. “Toni?”

Toni sighed as she stared out the window. She suddenly turned and looked at her cousin, “We have to go home.”

“We are Baby. We’re going home.”

Toni shook her head, “No Derek. Chicago.”

Morgan frowned, “How come?”

Toni stared out the window again and sighed, “Because there’s something I need to do.”

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks this is it. Last chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Morgan and Hotch shared a glance. Hotch nodded, “I think we can make a little pit stop.”

Morgan wanted to ask Toni what was up but he didn’t want his whole team hearing everything so he decided that he would talk in German but then he remembered that Reid understood German. He decided just to risk it.

"Was ist auf Toni hin? Was ist in Chicago?" **  
**

"Das Wichtigste für mich,” she replied sighing. **  
**

Morgan sighed, “Toni.”

Toni ignored him as she looked out the window again. Morgan sighed again but didn’t push further.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

When they touched down in Chicago Derek rented them a couple of cars for the day. He then looked at Toni.

“Alright Toni what’s the deal?”

Toni looked down and then up at Derek, “I need you to come with me. Please Tiger. But…you might get mad at me so you don’t have to if you don’t want.”

Derek frowned, “There’s nothing that you could do or say that would get me upset with you Baby.”

He turned to his teammates, “You guys mind hanging out for a little while? I mean I’m sure mama wouldn’t mind you guys chilling at her house.”

Hotch shook his head, “Of course not. Do what you have to do.”

Derek nodded.  They climbed in the cars and drove to his mother’s house. He explained that they were only here for a little while and that Toni needed his help and that his team was gonna hang there.

“Alright Toni where are we going?” He asked as they climbed into one of the cars.

“My house.”

**~*~{CM}~*~**

Barbara opened the door, “Toni, Derek. This is a surprise. What are you guys doing here?”

“Yeah it’s a surprise alright. I bet you were surprised to see me alive,” Toni scoffed, “Where is she?”

Barbara frowned, “Who sweetheart? There’s no one here.”

Toni grabbed her mother, “Where is she?! I know he had you hold onto her. Where are you keeping her?!”

Barbara laughed, “Toni calm down. You know I can’t do that.”

Toni growled, “Wendell is dead and Lindon is in prison. Now I’m going to ask you again. Where the fuck is my daughter?!”

Derek jerked. _Daughter? Toni has a daughter?_

Derek heard his aunt sigh as she headed to the kitchen. He and Toni followed. Barbara unlocked the basement door, “She’s down there.”

Toni ran down the stairs and frowned at the sight of her four year old daughter. She picked her up and headed out of the basement. She glanced at her mother.

“I could have the police arrest you for kidnapping but what’s the use? Goodbye mom.”

Toni walked out of the house and Derek quickly followed. He frowned, but didn’t say a word until they got in the car.

“Alright explain.”

Toni sighed, “Derek, meet my daughter Emmalysse. Emma for short. After my freshman year I found out I was pregnant. This was around the time I met Lindon.”

Derek nodded as he drove, “Wendell.”

Toni nodded, “So I dropped out of college, broke up with Lindon and moved to California with the help of Chad. He helped me out a lot before and after she was born. Lindon followed me and it was then that I found out that he was possessive and abusive. I broke it off with him again and then Chad helped me move somewhere discreetly, but then I got a call from Wendell saying that mom was really sick and in the hospital.”

“Was she?”

Toni nodded, “Yeah. So I left California fully intending to return to California. Lindon followed me back here and kidnapped Emma.  He said that if I wanted to see my baby alive then I would have to do what he said. He used her as leverage against me every time he was abusive.”

Derek frowned, “Why didn’t you just tell me that you had a daughter?”

"Ich hatte Angst,” Toni said softly. **  
**

Derek sighed and nodded as he pulled up in front of his mother’s house.

**~*~{CM}~*~**

After explaining the same thing to the others, minus the part about Wendell being Emma’s father, they took her to the hospital to get checked out.  The doctors said she was healthy but for some reason she remained unconscious.

Derek advised that they stay as it wasn’t safe to fly with an unconscious person.  Three days later Toni was running herself ragged.

“Mama?” she heard a weak voice call.

“Oh my baby. Oh Emma. Mommy is so sorry. I’m so glad you’re awake,” Toni babbled.

After the doctors checked her over again and gave her permission to fly, they were on the jet heading back to Quantico where she was introduced to her great cousin Derek and his teammates who saved her mama. She immediately fell in love with Derek and to everyone’s surprise, Hotch.

Hotch looked down at the little girl sitting in his lap, “Poor girl is exhausted.”

Derek smiled, “Yeah. You may have to watch Jack. He may get a bit jealous.”

Hotch laughed. Derek glanced at his cousin.  He knew it would take a while for both Toni and Emma to ever get over what happened to them. He knew that, even though Toni was a tough cookie, it would be a while before she was completely healed from all that happened. But he knew she’d be okay.

 

  **END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order that they appear:  
> ~What's going on Toni? What's in Chicago?  
> ~The most important thing to me.  
> ~I was afraid


End file.
